Medusa's New Big Sister
by ScarletHyena
Summary: Quetzalcoatl, in true snake comradery, has become the new resident big sister of Medusa. However, when Medusa's other 2 (much less nice) big sisters come into the mix, she cannot sit by and allow things to continue as they are.


On a quiet day in Chaldea, Quetzalcoatl was braiding Medusa's hair as the 2 sat on a couch together. Carefully tying the flowing purple locks, Quetz happily exclaimed "Your hair is so long! I have braided people's hair before, but yours is the longest I've ever done!"

"Uhm, is that a problem?" Medusa shyly replied. Quetzalcoatl had become rather affectionate towards her. Perhaps it was due to some kind of serpent kinship, or maybe it was just Quetz's general friendliness. Regardless of the reason, Medusa was mostly just happy to have someone who treated her so nicely; even if she was a little unused to it.

"Oh no, it's not a problem at all. I love it!" Quetz answered enthusiastically. "It's so pretty too!"

Medusa blushed from the compliment. "Oh. Thank you…"

Finally getting to the end of her hair, Quetz put a black bow at the end of the braid. "There." She said, before embracing Medusa from behind and falling back on the couch. The purple-haired serpent laying on top of her, Quetz laughed. "I love having you around! We're both snakes, right? So, it's like we're sisters!"

"Sis," Medusa stuttered. "sisters?"

"Yes! Besides, when will we get the chance to meet again? We should make the most of the time we have and stick together!"

Medusa smiled a bit. "I suppose so"

The door suddenly opened and the 2 serpents looked over to see who it was. Stetho and Euryale were standing in the doorway, looking over at them with annoyed expressions.

"So, this is where you've been Medusaless." Euryale observed. "Come with us, Master needs you."

"Oh? She does?" Medusa left Quetz's embrace and stood up. "If that is so, then I should be going." She glanced back at Quetz. "Thank you for doing my hair. I greatly appreciated it."

She nodded. "You're welcome. Come by to see me when you're done, okay?"

Medusa's face turned red again and she nodded. "Y-yes." She went to join with the two goddesses and left the room.

Now alone, Quetz thought to herself "'Medusaless'? That's a rude thing to say. They could at least use her real name…"

The 3 sisters walked down the white Chaldea hallway with scenery of the snowy alps lying just outside the windows. Stetho took notice of Medusa's hair. "Did Quetzalcoatl do that?"

Medusa nodded. "Yes, she is very kind to me. Like a s," She stopped herself before saying the word. "I'm sorry, like a dear friend."

"Oh, Medusaless" Euryale sighed. "You are still the loser sister from our previous life, aren't you?" Her gaze shifted up to Medusa, with an evil look in her eye. "It looks hideous on you."

"Not really." Stetho corrected. "The braid itself is not ugly, it just looks ugly because it is on Medusa. If it were on either of us, it would be beautiful."

Euryale nodded in affirmation. "Yes, you are right sister."

Stetho narrowed her eyes. "So, what do you say we go ahead and get rid of it? Such a thing is wasted on someone like her."

"Yes, we should."

Medusa protested, but they did not listen. They got behind her and began forcefully undoing the braid until her hair was freely hanging like it was before.

"There." Stetho said. "Now it's back to its normal, ugly state."

Saddened that her braid was now undone, Medusa lowered her gaze and ran a hand through her hair. "It took so much time and effort to get it like that." She muttered.

"It is better this way." Euryale said. "Not that that's saying much. You're still huge, after all. So, you can't really look that much better than you were before."

As their mean-spirited laughter echoed through the halls, Quetzalcoatl peeked around the corner. She'd overheard the whole conversation and was upset by what they had done. "How terrible," She thought. "and after I worked so hard to braid it too! Poor Medusa; she is too scared to stand up to them. As her new big sister, I cannot sit by and let this happen." Resolve began reflecting in her green eyes. "When they get back, I will intervene."

Later that day, Medusa returned from her business with Gudako. Before she was able to meet with Quetz, Medusa was greeted by her 2 sisters. "I see you are back, Medusaless." Euryale observed. "I suppose you want to talk with that ugly bird-snake again?"

"Well I," Medusa started, afraid of what her sister would say next. "did promise we would talk again after my business with Master was finished."

"You do not need her." Stetho asserted. "You already have both of us, so why would you hang around someone like her? You aren't trying to replace us," She glared. "are you?"

"Of course not!" Medusa cried. "You 2 will always be my sisters!"

"You seem strangely defensive about this." Stetho beckoned her youngest sibling. "Come here, Medusaless."

She was about to oblige, but then Quetzalcoatl suddenly rounded the corner. All eyes turned to her tall and vibrant figure. "Excuse me," Quetz announced. "do you mind saying all of that again?"

Stetho looked a little surprised for a moment, but then regained her self-righteous demeanor. "Oh, do not mind me. I was just teasing my loser sister a little."

Quetz's expression very quickly became more serious. "I can hear the things you say to her, you know. I'd say this is going far beyond just teasing."

"Uhm…" Medusa muttered, giving Quetz a concerned look. "Quetzalcoatl, what are you…?"

Quetz looked to Medusa. "Saying what needs to be said. I have seen too much already." Returning her gaze to Euryale and Stetho, Quetz stepped forward with her frame towering over the 2 goddesses. "I'd just like to say that Medusa has a new big sister now: me. And if I ever see one of you saying such things to her again," She revealed a wicked smile which showed both of them the true face of the feathered serpent. "I will not hesitate to snap you like twigs."

"What nonsense." Euryale scoffed, apparently unphased. "I can just call in Asterios and he will protect me."

Quetz's fanged smile did not fade even slightly at this threat. "Go on and call him in, then. You think I can't take him? I am a goddess of the mighty Aztecs; I fear no man, god, or monster."

"Okay but so what?!" Euryale cried. "We've always treated Medusa this way, there's nothing wrong with it! We are her older sisters, so we can treat her however we want!"

"A true big sister does not abuse." Quetz answered sternly. "She supports and protects. There's 2 of you, yet neither has done that. You are horrible excuses for elder siblings," She pointed to herself. "but you will not continue this behavior so long as I reside in Chaldea. In short," Quetzalcoatl cracked her knuckles. "stop or I break you. Comprende?"

The 2 goddesses soon realized that Quetzalcoatl would not stand down. As they looked up at her, their arrogant expressions faded and gave way to looks of fright. They clasped each other's hands and nodded.

Quetzalcoatl's frightening smile then vanished and returned to a much kinder smile instead. "Good!" She placed her hands on their shoulders. Despite her sweet expression, her grip was incredibly strong. "I am glad we had this little talk!" The 2 goddesses silently nodded again and hastily left while occasionally looking back.

When both demonic sisters were gone, Quetzalcoatl returned her gaze to Medusa. She had remained silent during the conversation and was looking at the floor. "You…didn't have to do that." She said.

"Like I said, it was needed." Quetz answered simply. "I couldn't stand watching them treat you that way."

Medusa nodded. "I understand"

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Medusa looked up to her. "It's just that my sisters have always kicked me around like that and no one has ever stood up for me. You are very kind. I am glad," She began tearing up a little. "I am glad you're here, big sister Quetzalcoatl…"

Quetzalcoatl walked up and embraced Medusa. "I'm glad you're here too." She whispered, her big strong arms wrapped around her. "If anyone is ever giving you a hard time, just let me know and I'll take care of them for you."

"Y-yes" Medusa hugged back as she melted into the warm embrace.

"She is like the sun." Medusa thought. "Big, warm and brings light to my life." She tightened her embrace. "I like her…"

"Now then," Quetz said, wiping away Medusa's tears with her hand. "why don't I braid your hair again?"

"Again? But it took so long the first time."

"Think nothing of it. You didn't get to have the last one very long; you were robbed. Come on." Quetz took her back to where they were before. Medusa had a new big sister now; one who was kinder than her other 2 sisters combined.


End file.
